Kidnapping
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Damian and Tim get kidnap. Just another day of being children of Bruce Wayne.


**I don't anything.**

* * *

"Your an idiot," Damian commented as he sat back to back with Tim. "If we die I'm blaming you."

"Just help me get out of this," Tim grumbled trying to untie them from the high-tech cuffs that here currently pinning them together. "I can't reach my tools."

"Shh, here they come," Damian grumbled looking at the men coming up to them. "Tt."

"These the ones?" One of the masked men said to another. "The Wayne brats?"

"Yeah, that's them."

"Alright, load them in the van."

Soon both Damian and Tim were yanked up before they were lead out. They played their part of looking scared and worried. They kept walking before they came to a van. It looked like one of the Delivery vans they used for parts for the tech department.

Another man was there dressed up like a Delivery man. He opened the side door as the two were tossed in like sacks of potatoes. Tim was first but Damian wasn't exactly light so the younger boy falling on him hurt.

"You're getting fat, Domain."

"Its muscle," Damian growled. "Besides it's you who are to thin."

"I'm borderline healthy."

"You drink five cups of coffee for breakfast and three for lunch," Damian growled rolling off him. "It's no wonder you're so punny."

"A lot of guys are small!"

"How tall are you."

"You've seen my profile, don't make me say it." Tim hissed as the van door closed. "Where do you think they're taking us?"

"No talking!" A thug yelled. "Alright, move out!"

"I think this brat's asleep." The second Thug said looking at the oldest of too. "Either then or he passed out."

"He hasn't medications he has to to take," Damian spoke but in all honestly Drake was simply asleep because he had been still for ten minutes along with three days of no sleep but they didn't need to know that. "They're in his bag you brought."

"Don't let the kid die, we need to trade them both for Wayne's money." The third one spoke as they pulled up to a building. He then hosted the teen up into his arms. "I thought he'd be heavier."

Oh, how Damian wanted to roll his eyes.

* * *

After a few minutes, they were locked in a standard room. Once they were gone Damian got up pressing his ear to the door hearing them suffer away. Going over to Tim he nudged him. Slowly the other opened his eyes before yawning.

"You are the only person I know who would fall asleep during a kidnapping."

"Ugh, not again."

"That worst part about your sentence is the word 'again'."

"Are they gone?"

"Yes."

"Can you reach my tools?" Tim sitting up. "We have a family dinner tonight."

"At that new place?"

"Yeah."

"Someone's coming."

Plopping back down Tim pretended to still be asleep as Damian quickly sat next to him as a man came in with planks of wood and nails. He glared at them before boarding up the windows. One would think they should have done that first.

After a few minutes of the hammering, Tim pretending to wake up the man finally left. They worked together to get the tools out. They managed to get the cuff off. Tim walked over to the window peeked out looking at the street.

"Hm, the slums."

"Of course."

"How long was I out?"

"An hour."

"Oh." Tim felt the sides of the window before pausing. "Okay, break out or wait for dear old Daddy?"

"Father's not that old."

"He's forty-nine now," Tim said. "Almost fifty. We're going to have a big part for him then. The big five-o."

"Tt." Damian looked over the window before grabbing the board yanking them off easily. "There."

"You've gotten freakishly strong. Those were four inches thick and the guy used screws not nails."

"Jealous?"

"Whatever." Tim opened the window starting to climb out when the door opened. They both whipped around throwing two large pieces at the door. However, both of those pieces were easily caught by Bruce who simply plucked them out of the air before tossing them to the side.

"Oh, hey, Bruce," Tim climbed back in. "Going home?"

"What about those men?" Damian asked walking over. "Can I hit them?"

"They're knocked out." Bruce looked at his watch. "Let's go, we have an hour before our meeting than the family dinner."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I saw them tossing you two in the van. I followed in one of our emergency cars."

"Did you wear a mask?"

"Yes," Bruce turned leading them out passed the tied up and knocked out thugs. "I still don't know why they keep trying to kidnap you, Tim."

"I was here too."

"Yes, it's just Tim gets kidnapped…. Every single time…"

"I can't help it if I'm abductedable."

"That's not something you should be proud of, Tim." Damian glared at him. "Is that why you took a nap on the way here?"

"You get numb to it eventually."

"Alright, I need to make a stop at docks real quick. "Bruce spoke looking at his phone. "You two can stay in the car if you want."

"Is this a normal stop or a mission stop?"

"Guess."

"I feel like punching something," Damian smirked. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna take another nap in the car." Tim yawned. "All that kidnaping wore me out."

"...There is something wrong with you."

"Eh, there's something wrong with ALL of us."

* * *

So, Batman and Robin battled some drug dealers as Tim Wayne was napping in the Batmobile for some odd reason.


End file.
